onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Job
Job is a cancelled episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals that was to be released after Rap. Episode Script For some unreleased footage, click here Location: Office Onipex: (singing) la la la la workin' yeah, uh huh! (Jessaco walks by) Onipex: Hey, Jess, I... (Onipex is ignored as Jessaco walks by) Onipex: ...No, OK. (Lenel walks by) Onipex: Hey, Lenel, I... (Onipex is ignored again) Onipex: ...Al—righty then. Back to work. La la la eating dinner alone tonight l-! Degrin: Oni! Onipex: Uh, yes, Mr. Degrin? Degrin: You got those reports for me then? Onipex: Uh, yeah, they're coming up. Degrin: Good, keep working. I really need those data uplink reports. Onipex: Yes sir! Degrin: One more thing. Onipex: Uh-huh? Degrin: You seen my knee-cap armor around? I can't find the damn thing anywhere. Onipex: Nope. Sorry sir. (Degrin leaves, mumbling complaints. Onipex holds up the missing armor piece) Onipex: Jerk. Alright, now for the report. (He sees a blank word document) Onipex: Well, its a start. (A videochat box opens up, and Jevik appears on the screen) Jevik: ONI! Where are you?? Onipex: Whaddya mean, where am I!? I'm at work!! Jevik: Work? Aww man! When are you coming home? Onipex: Why? Jevik: I get real lonely at your house when you aren't here. Onipex: Get outta my house and get off my monitor! Jevik: I- (Jevik is cut off as Onipex closes the window) Onipex: Deep breaths, Oni, deeeep breaths... (Thumping begins to be heard behind him. Jevik pops back on the screen) Onipex: No! (Jevik pops back on the screen) Jevik: Hey! Onipex: NO! (Jevik pops back on the screen) Onipex: Get off my monitor, and will you SHUT UP behind me!! KC: You shut up, Nark!! Onipex: (to himself) Nark? (out loud) What the heck is a nark!? KC: (threateningly) Oh, don't start making fun of the way I talk now! Onipex: Alright, geez! Gotta get back to these reports anyway! (He looks at a blank document) Onipex: "Looking gooooood Oni! I'm thinkin' a bonus for you!" KC: Shut......up, nark!! Onipex: (to himself) Just ignore him... (Onipex starts whistling) Matoran: Dude, you better shut your trap or I'm gonna stick my head up your ass! (Jevik pops back on screen) Jevik: Who was that? Onipex: You again? (Sighs) Some jerk. Jevik: He giving you any trouble? Onipex: Nah, he's just being a right pain in th- (Onipex is interrupted, as he is hit in the head by an object) Onipex: Oww!!? Lay off, man! Jevik: What happened? Onipex: That brakas hit me! KC: Nark! Onipex: Yeah, well Rango is a cruddy movie! (Zooms in on a ''Rango poster up in his cubicle)'' KC: You take that back!! Jevik: That twerp hit you??!! (Jevik then appears behind Onipex) Jevik: Let me at him! (Fighting is heard off screen, and Jevik's mask slides past Onipex) Onipex: Jevik, you fai- (Jevik walks back into the office cubicle wearing KC's mask) Jevik: That punk won't be messing with you any longer. Onipex: Thanks, buddy. (The two remain still for a while, saying absolutely nothing) Onipex: Well, you can leave now. Jevik: OK. Onipex: Actually, do you know what a nark is? (Onipex is ignored by Jevik) Onipex: ...Ah, OK then. (Cuts to black, then to another scene. Degrin is sitting at his computer, staring at the blank document) Degrin: This is fantastic! Planned Characters *Onipex *Jevik *KC *Degrin *Jessaco *Lenel Voice Actors *IBIONICLE *Ids5621 Trivia *This episode came very close to being final; with a full script and set built for the whole episode. The episode was cancelled for "All Stars 4" production, even though Higher, Rahi, and Intruder were released afterwards. *There were two other names that were chosen before "Job", which were "Video-Chat" and "Office". *Some aspects of this set are reused in Onipex's bedroom and in "All Stars 4". *It was revealed that themes and concepts from this episode would be incorporated into Office. ''But when that episode was cancelled, they were instead, incorporated into ''Jevik? Category:Cancelled Episodes Category:Non-Canon Episodes Category:Season One